


Ain't Going Down Without A Fight

by NiamJenn1994



Series: When The Wolves Come Out [4]
Category: Larry Stylinson - Fandom, One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alpha Harry, Angst, Bottom Louis, Fluff, M/M, Nobody gets raped though, Omega Louis, Sexual Assault, Smut, Top Harry, Top!Harry, alpha!Harry, bottom!Louis, i'll add more later, omega!Louis
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-28
Updated: 2016-04-28
Packaged: 2018-06-05 00:20:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,932
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6681940
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NiamJenn1994/pseuds/NiamJenn1994
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Louis and Harry face obstacles.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ain't Going Down Without A Fight

**Author's Note:**

> This is a monster chapter! Almost 9K words! Feels a bit rushed to me but I hope you guys like it. Please don't forget to comment. Enjoy! :)

The gardens around the manor were no longer beautiful to Louis as he walked hand in hand with Henry trying to listen to what he had to say. Boring stuff about his hunting trips all around the world, something Louis did not care about hating how he killed innocent animals for sport. When they finally took a seat on a bench Louis sighed in relief when his feet were starting to hurt also feeling a headache coming in.

“Love, are you feeling okay?” Henry asked seeing Louis rubbing his face with his hands, “You look pale.”

“Just a headache, I didn’t sleep well last night.” Louis tried to smile at him but it was more of a grimace.

“How so?” Henry asked annoying Louis to no end when he was too nosey but he tried to look happy anyway.

“Just too many things in my mind, like the wedding and making sure everything goes as planned. Don’t want anything or anyone to ruin that day for us, it is a special day after all.” Louis smiled through his teeth hating every second spent with Henry tensing up when he wrapped his arm around him getting closer.

“Well we can’t let that happen, I will make sure to have the best security. I can promise you Lou, nobody is going to ruin our wedding and if someone dares then...guess they’ll have to be severely punished.” Henry leaned closer to Louis to where their lips were almost touching making a chill run down Louis’ spine. Not a good one.

Louis struggled with himself trying not to push him away when he saw that as his opportunity to start getting used to Henry, to his future husband’s kisses and touch so he did what he had to do. He closed the space between their lips slowly lifting his hand placing it on Henry’s cheek glad that he was kissing back yet felt disgusted with himself for letting another man kiss him the way Harry would kiss him. But it was for his own good when there was no way Harry would ever want him and there was no chance of them ever bonding and forming a family together.

When he pulled back Henry was looking at him with a smirk on his face, his eyes darker than ever and filled with lust making Louis squirm feeling uncomfortable. Louis tried to get up and walk home hating how far away they were, almost at the front gates but couldn’t when Henry pulled him back and kissed him again. He let go when they heard someone approaching them and as soon as they saw who it was, Louis forced himself not to care when they saw it was Harry.

“Your Royal Highness.” Harry greeted him having to contain his anger and the urge to grab Louis and run away.

“What is it?” Henry rolled his eyes, “What is so important that you have to interrupt my fiance and I.”

“Mr. Tomlinson requests your presence in his study, it is important.” Harry responded trying to look him in the eye but couldn’t when his gaze settled on their hands clasped together.

“Alright.” Henry sat up pulling Louis with him, “Come love, I’m not leaving you here all alone. Someone might steal you, now we wouldn't want that happening when there’s scum all over this place.” He said kissing Louis’ lips then looked at Harry up and down as if he was nothing but dirt on the sole of his shoes.

“Mr. Tomlinson has requested that I stay with his son. It is a private matter...and it should be treated as so. Mr. Tomlinson’s words.” Harry clarified fighting his smirk when Henry nodded but he didn’t have to anymore when it vanished as soon as he saw Henry kissing Louis again before leaving.

Louis started walking around as soon as Henry was gone quickly busying himself with the white roses by the wall fence smiling when he remembered having planted the flower bush with his mother when he was just a five year old. He noticed Harry following trying to ignore him as best as he could, it had been working for the past week so he was sure it was going to work now. That’s what he thought and was so sure of until he felt Harry’s warm and big hands on his hips pushing him against the wall away from anybody’s prying eyes.

“What are you doi-” Louis started but was interrupted when Harry kissed him just the way he liked it.

He didn’t fight it when Harry picked him up by the back of his thighs when the love of his life was finally kissing him again, when he was finally close to him again. Louis moaned when Harry got closer grinding his crotch against his own feeling both of them getting hard already. They tried to stay quiet not wanting one of the guards to see them completely losing track of time. Louis tightened his grip around Harry’s neck letting him kiss down his neck gasping when he felt it and moments later Harry pulled back putting him back down on the ground.

“He’s coming.” Harry said reaching to poke the love bite he had left on the right side of Louis’ neck, “Have fun explaining that to him.” He smirked before he pulled him out of there and back to the bench making him sit seeing the way Louis was trying to cover it up.

“I’m here, you can go back to the kitchen where you belong.” Henry glared at Harry shooing him away with the hand he was holding a glass with, “Now!” He raised his voice when Harry wouldn’t leave.

“Harry, you can go now.” Louis dismissed him seeing the worry etched in his eyes before he finally nodded and left glancing back at them every now and then.

“Now...where were we?” Henry placed the glass on the grass next to the bench then scooted closer to Louis.

“I…” Louis looked away from him to avoid having to smell the alcohol in his breath, “It’s getting late, I should head back home. I promised mother I would help the girls with their homework.” He lied trying to stand up but couldn’t when Henry grabbed his hand and made him sit still.

“Don’t be a prude.” Henry laughed, “You already kissed me. So what if I want more, so what if I want to touch you on places no one has touched before.”

“Henry please.” Louis tried to push him away when Henry was almost on top of him. He didn’t want him to touch him, at least not yet.

“You’re mine.” Henry said through gritted teeth making Louis panic.

Louis wanted to cry when no matter what he did he just couldn’t push Henry off of him finally crying when he palmed him through his pants. He was nothing like Harry, Henry was rough and demanding while Harry was gentle and patient with him. He wanted to vomit when Henry kissed him again still trying to push him off of him stopping when he couldn’t feel him anymore on top of him.

He sat up as fast as he could when he saw Niall throwing Henry to the ground and when he got up and charged at him, Niall raised his gun at him not caring about the consequences. That made Henry stop as he glared at Niall then at Louis making the small omega feel so dirty deciding that there was no way he was going to marry him.

“How dare you, you filthy servant.” Henry growled, “This is none of your business!”

“It is when you’re forcing yourself on Mr. Tomlinson’s son.” Niall glared at him set on not letting the alpha in front of him intimidate him. He didn’t give a shit if he was the future king of England.

“Get out of here, don’t make me tell Damon how disrespectful you’re being towards me, the future king of England and his son’s husband.” Henry gave him a cocky smirk.

“Not after he finds out you were trying to force yourself on his son. Go ahead, tell him.” Niall glared never lowering his gun, “I don’t care if I lose my job as long as you never get to be around him much less marry him.”

“Henry, I think it’s best if you go home. And don’t come back for a few days, I- I want to be alone.” Louis spoke up when he saw him about to take a step forward not wanting Niall to get in trouble.

“Louis…” Henry gave him a warning look getting angrier when Louis hid behind the beta.

“If you don’t want me to tell father then leave and don’t you dare try something against Niall. He’s just trying to protect me, it’s what he’s supposed to do.” Louis made sure to look him in the eye rolling his eyes when he spat at Niall’s feet then walked away, “Asshole.” He muttered as soon as he was gone.

“Are you okay, Louis?” Niall turned around looking more worried than ever.

“I am...you- you got here on time.” Louis’ voice trembled before he burst out crying.

“Hey, you’re safe now.” Niall guided him back to the bench making him sit down then knelt down in front of him, “You have to tell your father, don’t let that scum get away with it. Tell your father who he really is.” Niall said on the verge of begging not wanting to see the omega he had become good friends with marry someone like Henry.

“What good is that going to do, Niall? He’s a royal and for my family...me getting married to the future king is an honor. It will be social suicide if my father cancels the wedding.” Louis used his sleeves to wipe away his tears.

“If he really loves you, and if he really is the kind man he’s known as then he would do it. He wouldn’t care as long as you’re okay and with who you’re really in love with. He would accept Harry as your mate...the future father of his grandchildren. You have to talk to him Louis, Henry is capable of much worse...remember what he did to Liam.” Niall grabbed his hand making him shiver at what he said next, “Now imagine what he would do to you once you bond, there’s no going back after that.”

“I- I don’t know, Niall.” Louis sniffled.

“You have the means to leave the country after hell breaks loose if your father cancels the wedding, you could travel around the world. Anything as long as you’re away from scum like Henry. Promise me you’ll think about it.”

“I will if you promise me not to tell anyone about what happened. I’m already embarrassed as it is, I don’t want the whole house finding out.” Louis held onto his hand hoping for him to agree.

“Okay, I won’t say a thing.” Niall promised.

Louis thanked him then got up to go back home not letting Niall take him back or it would look too suspicious. He walked with his head held high going straight to his bedroom to take a bath and rid himself of Henry’s scent all over him stopping in his tracks when it hit him. He could smell Henry on him but could also still smell some traces of Harry’s scent wondering if that’s what had pushed Henry over the edge. He didn’t want to think about it knowing that if Henry knew then he was royally fucked.

The next morning breakfast was too quiet for Louis’ liking since his mother was out of town visiting her mother with his sisters having left his father and him alone. Louis had no appetite whatsoever even though the oatmeal Anne had prepared was the best he had ever had. He fiddled with the spoon then would stir the oatmeal until he started getting nauseous just by looking at it and thinking about what Henry had tried to do. He had never felt dirty until he had touched him and his skin was still irritated from him scrubbing too hard the night before.

“Are you okay, son?” Damon spoke up startling Louis.

“Just tired, father.” He answered debating whether he should ask him to cancel the wedding, maybe get on his knees and beg him to do it.

“I thought so. I’ll ask Anne to make you some tea and back to bed you go.” Damon smiled at him making Louis take a deep breath knowing it was now or never.

“I have a question.” Louis said, continuing when his father nodded, “Why did you and mother decide to arrange a marriage between Henry and I?” He asked hoping not to upset his father when he cleared his throat.

“Well…you and Henry always got along well and your mother and I are good friends with James and Marielle so why not. It will also be a great honor for our family to see one of us joining the royal family.” Damon explained with a chuckle quickly sobering up when Louis didn’t smile at all.

“Don’t you think that was for me to decide? You were allowed to marry who you chose so why not give me the same chance.” Louis said it knowing there was no going back as soon as it was out.

“Son…” Damon set his spoon down, “Where’s all of this coming from? We thought you would be happy and when you didn’t oppose to it, well, it just confirmed it for us.”

“I didn’t say anything because I wanted to make you and mother happy, I- I wanted to be the obedient son and at the time I was close to Henry so why not.” Louis hurried to explain hoping for his father to catch up into what he was trying to say.

“Louis...it’s too late to cancel the wedding. It is in four months for god’s sake.” Damon groaned when he saw the tears rolling down Louis’ cheeks.

“I don’t love him, father. I’ve tried, believe I have tried but no matter what I do he’s just not the one for me. I don’t want to marry him.” Louis tried to grab his father’s hand crying harder when he pulled it away.

“It’s too late now. Louis. I’m not going to cancel it.” He decided wanting to go after his son when Louis got up and ran out of there still a crying mess.

Louis didn’t think twice before running out of there not knowing where he was going as long as he was away from his father never stopping until he bumped into someone. When he looked up he saw green eyes quickly pulling out of his arms seeing he was dressed in his own clothes getting ready to go out. He was wearing brown pants and a long sleeved shirt and on his head he had on a flat cap, a few curls escaping it by his ears.

Harry was just about to open his mouth when Louis took off running towards his bedroom locking the door as soon as he was inside. Louis was quick to run to the window seeing Harry walking towards the gates holding a bag in his hands making him wonder where he had been going all that time. He watched him until he disappeared and that’s when he ran out of his bedroom telling one of the servants to tell Austin to get the car ready going back in to get ready.

He got ready in comfortable clothes then left the house after succeeding in avoiding his father who he didn’t want to see at the moment still upset with him. He quickly got in the car telling his chauffeur to follow Harry ignoring the looks he gave him but did so after Louis raised a brow and crossed his arms over his chest. The drive was quick and as soon as they entered the town Louis pressed his face against the window looking for his curly headed idiot until he saw him. Louis had never felt so stupid, cheated on and beyond pissed off as soon as he saw him.

“Stop!” Louis shouted making Austin slam on the brakes so hard he almost fell out of his seat.

“Is everything alright?” Austin asked trying to see what was keeping Louis so occupied.

“It’s Harry!” Louis exclaimed pointing at the tall alpha.

“It seems so...sir.” Austin gave him a questioning look.

Louis continued watching him not knowing if he should cry or finally move on when he saw Harry standing next to a very pregnant omega- his omega, and holding a small child in his arms tickling her and making her laugh. He wrinkled his nose when he saw the poor little girl was dressed in rags and had shoes with holes on wondering what kind of father Harry was. That’s when it hit him as if a bucket of iced cold water had been poured all over him now knowing why Harry wouldn't bond him after all.

He didn’t know what to do until the small girl hugged Harry and kissed his cheek deciding that he needed to confront him, needed to tell him what he deserved. He slowly got out of the car and approached them seeing their fruit stand and not many customers somehow making him feel bad for them. He couldn’t help but smile at the small omega, even smaller than he was, when he got closer trying to ignore the looks Harry was giving him.

“Good morning, sir!” The omega cheerfully greeted him. Louis wanted to cry when he had been a slut fooling around with someone else’s mate.

He cleared his throat, “Good morning. C- Could I have a pound of apples and...mangoes, a pound please.” He stuttered watching him nodding then trying to fill the bags even though his belly barely allowed him to do so.

He watched Harry set his daughter down then whisper something on the omega’s ears before taking the bags while the omega went to take a seat. The omega rubbed his lower back wincing a bit then rubbed small circles on his belly before he reached to pick up his daughter and set her down on his lap. Louis couldn’t help but feel bad for the poor girl when she had nothing to play with and kept looking at a stand full of toys next to theirs.

Harry was still busy picking out the fruit he didn’t notice Louis making his way to the stand asking for the prettiest of the many dolls they had. They weren’t like the ones he was used to seeing his sisters playing with but it was still beautiful with her braided black hair and pink dress.

Once it was paid for he went back to the fruit stand and slowly approached her with a smile on his face and the doll in his hands. He squatted down in front of her seeing she only had eyes for the doll until he cleared his throat catching her attention, watching him with the greenest eyes he had ever seen.

“Do you like it?” Louis asked and when she nodded he smiled, “It’s all yours, love.” He smiled letting her take the doll but frowned as soon as her mother stopped her.

“I- I really appreciate it but she can’t take it.” He said trying to ignore his daughter’s cries, “We can’t afford it, m- my husband can’t pay for it.” He continued ignoring the fact that he had just broken Louis’ heart into millions of tiny pieces.

“It’s a gift for her. Harry has worked for my father a long time now and this is the least we can do for his daughter.” Louis tried to smile then looked down at the child letting her take the doll, “Nobody knew he was married, a father too to such a beautiful little girl.”

“Oh, Harry is not my husband. He’s a good friend, that’s all.” He said making Louis turn beet red then look down at his daughter then back at Louis, “Thank you for the doll, sir.”

“Sam, I think Victor is calling for you. Go ahead, I’ll stay here.” Harry walked up to them with the bags still in his hands having to put them down to help Sam up, “Elizabeth can stay here with me too.”

“Thank you, Harry.” Sam sighed already making his way inside their small house where Louis could see a man sitting down on a chair.

Louis refused to look at Harry and instead looked around wanting to pay for the fruit then go back home to ask someone to cut it all for him. He wanted to stuff his face with it then wallow in self-pity for being so stupid, that’s what happened when he didn’t stop enough to listen to what people had to say and came to conclusions so quickly. He couldn't keep ignoring him when Harry tapped his shoulder and when he finally turned around he felt his heart melting when he saw them.

“Now Eli, what do we say?” Harry asked her kissing her cheek.

“Thank you..sir.” Elizabeth said giving her a shy smile before hiding her little face on the crook of Harry’s neck.

“I- I thought he was your omega. Thought that was the reason you didn’t want to bond me, that maybe it’s why what we had meant more for me than it did to you.” Louis hurried to explain.

“It meant as much to me as it did to you, possibly more...that’s why I let you go. I never mean to hurt you, but you moved on after all.” Harry looked down at his feet then back at Louis, “And Victor and Sam are my friends, Victor had an accident and as you can see Sam can’t do everything on his own. This is where I come everyday, I help them around at least until Victor gets better.”

“I have to go.” Louis swallowed the lump in his throat, gave Harry more than enough money for the fruit then took the fruit before leaving.

He cried the whole way home eating apple after apple until his stomach was hurting and his eyes were swollen and red from all the crying. When he got home he ignored his father and went straight to his bedroom having told Austin to take the fruit to the kitchen and have someone peel it and cut it for him. His mother wouldn’t be back for at least another day and when Henry showed up again, Louis almost threw a fit when his father never mentioned canceling the wedding.

He dealt with him for almost two hours until he left and Louis was once again free to go back to his bedroom with a big bowl of fruit in his hands. He was eating it and looking out the window when his door opened and the scent of the newcomer hit his senses making him turn around. He raised a brow wondering what the hell was Harry doing in his bedroom getting the hint when he locked the door and slowly approached him taking his cap off.

“Shouldn't you be working?” Louis rolled his eyes going back to eating slapping Harry’s hands when the alpha took his bowl away, “Harry, what the hell is your problem!?”

“I’m just tired.” Harry shrugged putting the bowl on top of Louis’ night table, “I’m really tired of staying away from you. Louis, these past week was hell.”

“That’s what you wanted. And you really shouldn’t be here, I’m an unbonded omega about to get married and if someone finds you here I’m going to get in trouble.” Louis moved to grab the bowl again taking a deep breath to calm down when Harry pushed it away from him.

“I’ve been thinking about it all morning and I...I can’t stand the thought of you marrying him, of him having you. I saw you kissing him and I wanted to- to burn him, I wanted to do so many bad things to him.” Harry curled up his hands into fists at the thought of his omega with someone else, “I don’t want you to be miserable for the rest of your life with someone you don’t love. I’ll rather have you with me, being nobodies, but at least you’ll be happy with someone who loves you. It doesn’t matter if someday you end up resenting me when you realize it’s not what you actually wanted.”

Louis stared at him not quite comprehending what Harry was trying to tell him until said alpha knelt down and grabbed his hands holding them in his bigger and warmer ones. He only let go to search for something in his jacket pulling out something and as soon as Louis saw it, it was already around his ring finger. It wasn’t anything like the expensive one Henry had given him but it was truly special to him, the ring made of green and blue thread already held so much meaning to him.

“A- Are you proposing to me?” Louis teared up, “What are you doing?”

“I know we’re not on the best terms but if you’ll still have me.” Harry looked up at him with tears in his eyes, “I don’t have much to offer you and the many kids we’re going to have but I’ll always try to do my best so you don’t go to bed hungry. I don’t want to lose you, Lou.”

“Are you going to talk to father?” Louis asked knowing he will never accept it and it killed him inside.

“He will never accept it and you know it. No Louis, we’re running away together...it’s the only way. Niall told me his parents will take us in, they live in a small town far away from him. So what do you say?” Harry looked at him waiting for an answer then cleared his throat when Louis said nothing, “I won’t force you to say yes, I’ll understand if you don’t want to anymore.”

“You know I’ll always follow you to the ends of the earth, wherever you go.” Louis looked at him not caring about anything else, “You’re my home, Harry. You’ll always be it for me.”

“I saved up enough money to lasts us a few days. We can leave tonight when everybody’s asleep.” Harry kissed Louis’ hands hugging Louis back when the omega- his omega, wrapped his arms around his neck.

“I have to say goodbye to Zayn, Liam and Niall.” Louis pulled back, “And I have to pack a bag, we can’t leave with nothing.”

“Be careful, I don’t want us to get caught before we even have the chance to leave.” Harry got up pulling Louis up with him.

“We won’t.” Louis smiled moving to go and pack his stuff when he stopped on his tracks and smirked looking at Harry up and down, “You know what we should do before we leave?” He took a step towards Harry starting to unbutton his shirt.

“Lou- Louis, I don’t think that’s a good idea.” Harry nervously said glancing at the door.

“Oh it is the greatest idea I’ve ever had, think of it as a parting fuck you gift to Henry...and my dad for not canceling that damn wedding.” Louis traced his index finger over Harry’s bottom lip knowing he had won when his alpha picked him up and threw him on the bed then grabbed him by the ankles pulling him towards him.

He watched him strip out of his clothes already getting hard at the thought of having him fuck him into the mattress, make a mess of the sheets. He let Harry undress him feeling his rough hands running through his thighs then one of them down his ass getting wet when he felt his finger around his entrance. It felt like he was on fire trying to slide down wanting his finger deep inside him whining when Harry pulled it away.

“Harry…” Louis mewled, “No, don’t tease.”

“You’re going to ride me.” Harry ordered already getting on the bed still taking Louis’ clothes off until they were both completely naked.

Harry got on his back watching Louis slowly crawl towards him closing his eyes then opening them again as soon as the omega wrapped his small hand around his cock stroking a few times. Harry let all his worries fly out the window when Louis took him in his mouth being a little sloppy but it was and will always be the best for him. Louis wrapped his hand around his cock still sucking Harry off until said alpha was pulling him up letting him kiss him feeling his fingers inside of him.

The fact that Louis was in his childhood bedroom about to get fucked by his alpha was enough to make him wet feeling slick dripping out of him and down his thighs. He only kept getting wetter hearing Harry whispering dirty things on his ear that included fucking him raw until he couldn’t walk.

“Harry...Harry…” Louis looked at him with hooded eyes about to lose it letting Harry set him on a straddling position, his cock right against his hole.

“You have to be quiet, darling.” Harry said grabbing his thighs when Louis started sinking down on his cock, “Don’t- Don’t want the whole house hearing how I fuck you.” He breathed out sitting up to kiss all over Louis’ face letting him move his hips in figure eights.

Louis desperately moved his hips placing his hands on Harry’s chest making him lay down again going from slowly moving his hips in circles to bouncing up and down on his cock. He held in a scream when Harry’s cock brushed against his prostate sending shocks of pleasure up his back and thighs moving faster. When he got tired he held himself up on his knees letting Harry fuck into him with sharp thrusts rocking him up and down until the alpha gripped his hips to keep him in place.

The bedroom started getting too hot as Harry slid in and out of Louis letting go of his right hip to wrap his hand around Louis’ cock wanting him to cum at the same time he did. Harry was already so close and without thinking flipped Louis around so he was on his back continuing thrusting into him. He nipped on the skin of Louis’ chest leaving red marks behind fighting the urge to bond him when he wanted it to be perfect.

He felt his knot expanding making sure to go deeper seeing Louis with a tight grip on the sheets having to put his hand over his mouth to keep him quiet. He slammed faster into him before they came at the same time trying to regulate their breathing kissing again until they felt the need to pull away just to be able to breathe. Harry watched him smiling seconds later wondering what had he done right to have someone like Louis in his life. Harry made sure to hold Louis close and dote all over him until his knot went down and he pulled out of his omega.

“Stop staring, you dork.” Louis put his hands over his face trying not to laugh when Harry started pulling them away.

“That’s impossible, darling. One look into those beautiful eyes of yours and I could never look away.” Harry told him starting to kiss all over his face making him giggle.

“We need to get up and pack.” Louis giggled trying to get up but Harry pushed him back down continuing kissing all over his face, “Harry!”

“I love you, always will. Never forget it, love.” Harry got serious out of nowhere making Louis stop struggling underneath him.

“I love you too, always.” Louis promised smiling at him until he was trying to get up again and Harry was holding him down kissing all over the left side of his head then his face.

“Harry stop it!” Louis screamed wanting to kiss him but paused when his bedroom door slammed open.

They scrambled up and away from each other trying to cover themselves up and when they saw who it was they felt their hearts drop to their stomachs. Standing on the doorway was no other than Damon staring daggers at them, his face getting redder by the second. Louis started crying as soon as he realized it was all over when his father started shouting at them.

“No! Father!” Louis quickly got up kneeling in front of Harry when he saw his father reaching for the gun he always carried around. He honestly had no idea why.

“I give you food and shelter and this is how you repay me!” Damon shouted at Harry walking forward with the intention of hurting him but couldn’t when Louis got in the way, “Raping my son, you worthless piece of shit!”

“I didn’t-” Harry started to explain but couldn’t finish when Damon punched him as hard as he could making him fall off the bed seeing Louis rushing to his side.

He tried to get to him when he saw Damon pulling him back by the hair and throwing him a few feet away from him, his blood boiling when he heard Louis shouting in pain. Louis still had the bedsheet wrapped around his body and cum dripping down his thighs when Harry tried to go to him but couldn’t when he felt the gun barrel against his forehead. He swallowed the lump in his throat knowing that was it instantly regretting not running away with Louis when his omega had first asked him too. Now it was all too late.

“No! Father he didn’t rape me! He didn’t! I wanted it, father please!” Louis got up and rushed to his side trying to get him to stop but was pushed away.

He stumbled a few steps back but quickly regain his balance set on not letting his father end Harry’s life, he would not allow it. Without thinking twice he jumped on his back putting his hands over his face as he shouted at Harry to get out of there. Harry hesitated but when he saw Damon pushing Louis off of him before slapping him across the face he snapped quickly getting up to push him away from the small omega.

He grabbed Louis’ hand and dragged him out of there running as fast as he could towards the front door not caring who saw them. He felt Louis’ hold on his hand tightening as he ran alongside him through the hallway then down the stairs almost falling over when he heard a gunshot then Damon shouting profanities at him.

He thought they were going to make it, he really did and it gave him hope for a future with Louis, but it was futile when they were tackled down by one of the alpha guards making him let go of Louis’ hand. He was punched hard in the face, making him a bit dizzy and all he could make up was the sound of Louis’ voice screaming his name before getting punched over and over again.

He could hear women screaming, then Louis still shouting his name until he could no longer stay awake and blacked out letting the silence and darkness overcome him. It was a peaceful state after that with no pain at all and no thoughts other than his Louis to haunt him day and night.

♦♦♦♦

Louis was still a sobbing mess when he was pushed into his bedroom holding onto the bedsheets when he landed on his knees. He said nothing, watching his father walk to his bathroom hearing the water running seconds later turning to look at the door and make a run for it, he just needed to find Harry and leave that forsaken place. Instead, he watched Rose walking in seeing her face still stained with tears after she had witnessed everything, both of them jumping up startled when Damon walked out heading straight towards him.

“You.” Damon looked at Rose making her shake on her spot, “Finish getting the bath ready, add something to rid him of his scent, then find Zayn and tell him to bring his suppressants.” Damon ordered before turning to glare at Louis who was still crying on the floor.

“He didn’t rape me, he didn’t. I love him.” Louis dared look at his father, “And he loves me too, he- he tells me all the time.” Louis said not realizing his mistake having implied that it hadn’t been his first time.

“You don’t know what the hell you’re saying! That filthy mongrel has corrupted you, defiled you and you’re still defending him. What did he do to you, huh? What did he threaten you with?” Damon demanded, getting angrier when Louis started crying harder repeating over and over again that he had wanted it too as much as Harry had.

Louis screamed again when his father picked him up and dragged him to the bathroom feeling shame running through him when he yanked the sheets off of him leaving him naked in front of him and Rose. He tried to cover himself up and the many love bites Harry had given him, but didn’t have time when his father grabbed him again and forced him into the bathtub. The water was too hot for his liking and when his father completely submerged him in it, he grabbed his forearms, trying to get him to let go when he hadn’t given him time to take a deep breath.

Louis started hitting his arms with his fists until his father let him go and he was quick to come up gasping for air hearing a ringing in his ears combined with Rose’s cries. Damon ordered her to do who knows what then left the bathroom, slamming the door shut and that’s when Louis started crying again. He never looked up, not even when Rose got closer and started washing his hair as gently as she could until she whispered in his ear.

“They took him to the servants quarters and tied him up in one of the empty rooms, Mr. Tomlinson and Thomas are the only ones who have a key, but I think Ruby’s there to tend to his wounds.” Rose informed him feeling her eyes stinging with tears when Louis only cried harder, “I know you don’t like me but if there’s something I can do then I will, I’ve never seen someone so determined as Harry was. I wanted both of you to make it, I really did.” She sincerely said then continued washing his hair when he gave her a surprised look then a nod.

When they were done with the bath, she helped him get dressed into clean pajamas, then walked him to the bed where someone had put on new sheets. Louis was quick to lay down searching for Harry’s scent calming a bit down when he could faintly smell it and closed his eyes, ignoring whoever had walked in until Zayn’s scent hit his senses. The pregnant omega was quick to put the suppressants on the bedside table, then rushed to Louis wrapping his arms around him trying to comfort him.

“We were- we were going to run away, Zayn. We were going to be happy.” Louis sobbed in his arms, feeling Zayn rubbing his back.

“I know, Lou. He told us and I’m sorry we couldn’t help you.” Zayn kissed the top of his head then pulled back placing his hands on Louis’ cheeks, “What you need to do is calm down and take your suppressants like your father ordered.”

“I’m not taking anything.” Louis pushed his hands again aware that Rose was still in the room.

“If you don’t you’re only going to piss him off even more, just do this and when you both calm down then you and I can think of something to help you and Harry get out of here.” Zayn said and when Louis finally nodded he sighed in relief.

Zayn stayed with Louis having told Rose she could go back to her duties glad that she ran out of the room not letting him finish when she couldn’t handle too much sadness. He wanted to stay there all night but couldn’t when Damon walked in again and ordered him to leave having no choice but to obey him.

“Leave me alone.” Louis mumbled feeling nothing but hate towards the man he once used to love with all his heart.

“After what you did you have no right to have that attitude. You’ve disgraced this family, how am I going to look at Henry in the eyes when I walk you down that aisle.” Damon said ignoring Louis’ glares when he sat up.

“I can’t believe you’re still thinking about making me marry that pig!” Louis yelled, “After what he did to Liam! He’s nothing but a piece of shit, he’s arrogant, selfish and just an evil person. You need to realize who he really is.”

“I know exactly who he is which is why I agreed to that marriage.” Damon said trying to be patient.

“You do not, you have no idea.” Louis scoffed trying to lay down again.

“I’ve known him since he was in his mother’s womb.” Damon argued.

“Oh! So you know he’s a pig who doesn’t know the meaning of no? Because I had clearly said no when he tried to force himself on me and if you don’t believe me then ask Niall. He had to get him off of me!” Louis shouted hoping to make his father see, “You can’t make me marry him, father. I don’t love him, I love Harry and it’s him who I’m going to marry. I don’t care what you think, it’s Harry or no one. I’ll rather be a monk than marry Henry.”

“Then I hope you make the best monk.” Damon decided, “I am not going to let you waste your life, he has nothing to offer you. You will be miserable for the rest of your life if you bond with him...don’t expect my help.”

“I don’t need your help, I rather be poor with someone who loves me and I love than have everything and be miserable for the rest of my life with someone like Henry.” Louis crossed his arms over his chest trying to look confident but deep inside he was scared, scared of never seeing Harry ever again.

“Either you marry Henry or start getting used to the monastic lifestyle.” Damon said then got up to leave intending to lock him up not trusting him alone.

“Father please!”

Damon turned around to look at his son whose blue eyes were filled with tears trying not to break wanting only the best for him, “Make a choice, Louis. You don’t have much time left and it’s better if you start forgetting Harry, that was the last you will ever see of him.” He said before he left closing and locking the door after him ignoring his sobs then him kicking the door begging him to let him out.

Louis doesn’t know how long he stayed on the floor crying quickly sitting up feeling the ache on his stiff muscles but ignored it in favor of listening to the shouts. He got on his knees then stood up hearing his mother yelling at his father, her voice getting closer until she was standing right on the other side of the door.

“It’s for his own good, Jay.” Damon said hoping to convince her ignoring the look she gave him.

“Remember how your family was against you marrying and bonding me because I wasn’t high class like you and you went and did it anyway? Why would you deny your son his chance of being happy?” Jay tried to reason with him.

“It is not the same! I had everything to offer to you and he has nothing! Do you want your son to end up living in poverty dressed in nothing but rags? Your grandchildren running around in need of a bath and starving? I don’t, Jay.”

“You said it Damon, you have everything. You can help them out. Now open this door.” She demanded.

“No, my decision is final.” Damon said then left leaving Jay alone hearing her son’s cries.

“Mum…” Louis sobbed.

“I’m so sorry, sweetheart. I’m going to get you out of here and I’m going to knock some sense into your father but you have to be patient.” Jay said.

“Harry? Mum, have you seen him?” Louis asked.

“No, he’s locked him up too. I can’t even look at Anne and Robin in the eye, I am so embarrassed.” Jay sighed.

“Please mum, don’t let father hurt him more...they already did.” Louis broke down crying again, “It was my fault, I should have left him alone. I should have stayed away.”

“I’m going to fix this, you have my word.” Jay promised him.

It was easier said than done when it was impossible to get to Harry and by midnight, Louis was already desperate feeling like he was going to go crazy at any moment. It was already four in the morning when his door was unlocked and Zayn walked in quickly going to his wardrobe pulling out a few clothes. Louis groggily followed him around the room with his gaze fully waking up as soon as Zayn was urging him to get up and get dressed.

Louis’ questions were ignored and instead was pulled out of the room by his arm going straight to the stairs rarely used by the servants. They were creaky but they made it all the way to the backdoor without any problem, the chilly air making them shiver as they tried to get used to it.

“Zayn, what’s going on?” Louis asked taking the bag Zayn gave him.

“Good luck. Your mother can’t come say goodbye but she wishes you the best, said it’s the least she could do. We’re going to miss you.” Zayn hugged him then let go slightly pushing him to the gates behind the manor, an entrance rarely used.

“I can’t leave!” Louis exclaimed getting shushed by Zayn, “I can’t, Zayn-”

“Harry’s waiting, you don’t have much time. Niall can’t turn a blind eye for much longer and Thomas is going to wake up soon.. Go!” Zayn urged him, his eyes filling with tears when Louis hugged him.

He watched him go until he got to the gates barely able to see Niall opening them also getting a hug from Louis before closing them as soon as their friend was gone. Niall went back to his spot acting like he hadn’t seen them knowing it had been worth it as soon as he had seen them hugging and linking their fingers together before running away.

♦♦♦♦

They had no idea how long they had been running when hell broke loose once again, the sound of the river ahead of them getting louder and louder. Louis tried to ignore them as he and Harry ran faster trying not to stop when his legs started burning and he knew Harry wasn’t doing much better. He could hear his father’s shouts telling him to stop and turn around but that only fueled him to run faster until there was nowhere else to go but back.

He looked down at the river a few feet below him hearing his father and many others getting closer then looked at Harry who was doing the same. They didn’t know what to do, but there was no time left to think of something when his father was already a few feet away looking at them then the edge of the cliff. He raised his arms up trying not to startle them seeing the crazy look in his son’s eyes. Liam and Niall standing a few feet away scared out of their mind.

“Louis, please come here. You too Harry.” Damon finally spoke up holding out his arm for them to take his hand.

“No! Not if you won’t let us be together, that’s all I want.” Louis took one more step back pulling Harry along with him then looked over his shoulder seeing the cold water rushing away from them downstream.

“We already talked about this now get back here. Don’t make me go get you, Louis William.” Damon took a step forward regretting it when Louis took one step closer to the edge never letting go of Harry.

“Louis.” Harry finally spoke up sounding pained, “Listen to him, darling. Let's go back, come on.” Harry pushed him forward trying to avoid their imminent deaths if they so happened to slip and fall. He would sacrifice his happiness and never see him again rather than cause his death, his Louis still had a long life ahead of him.

“You don’t want me anymore?” Louis asked as his eyes filled with tears, “Are you going to let him separate us?”

“I love you and I only want the best for you.” Harry placed his hands on his cheeks, “Look at me love, I’m a nobody...I- I…” Harry let out a sob unable to stop himself.

“Harry no…” Louis started crying harder ignoring their audience.

“I’m not worth it, darling. You are beautiful and I’m the luckiest man in the whole world for having your love but I’m not worth you losing everything for me...losing your life.” Harry tried to convince him to go back and when Louis only cried harder he kissed his forehead, the tip of his nose then his lips, “Please…” He begged.

“Louis, listen to him.” Damon called out for him hoping for both of them to come back to him, “Son, come back here.”

Louis looked at his father never bothering to wipe away his tears, “Did you ever love me?” He asked him.

“I do, which is why I’m doing what I know is best for you.” Damon quickly answered taking another step forward glad that Louis didn’t move. “Now I will do what’s best for you.”

“No you don’t love me!” Louis shouted at him, “You’re going to force me to marry someone I don’t love even after I told you he tried to rape me!” He said feeling Harry’s gaze on him.

“Lou…” Damon started getting desperate begging for them to get away from the edge.

“You stopped at nothing to marry mum and be happy with her so why should I? You never loved me, father.” Louis said before he wrapped his arms around Harry and pushed him over the edge falling into nothingness never letting go of him.

Damon’s screams could be heard throughout the property as he ran to the edge falling on his knees hoping to get a glimpse of them in the dark waters. He just needed to know they were still there and alive but when all he saw were rock formations and nothing else, he lost all hope. He got up feeling numb shouting at his men to look for them, to do everything in their power to find them.

Almost an hour later without any results was when they finally gave up intending to go back when Niall stopped Damon and with tears in his eyes handed him something. Damon looked at him in confusion then down at the fabrics finally breaking down when he saw it was his son’s coat and Harry’s flat cap he had gifted him many years ago. He had been wrong the entire time and now it was too late to go back.

He dreaded going back home and more when he walked in seeing his wife, Anne and Robin waiting for him feeling shame running through his body. When he finally dared to look at them their gazes were already settled on the wet fabrics he was holding until Jay spoke up.

“Where’s my son?” Jay asked with no emotion whatsoever, “Harry? Answer me!” She shouted taking long steps towards him until she was standing right in front of him.

“I tried to stop him, I- I really did.” Damon’s voice trembled.

The sun was rising on the horizon when Jay’s screams were heard throughout the house followed by Anne’s who ran to Damon and snatched Harry’s cap out of his hands and held it close to her chest. She fell down to the floor next to a sobbing Jay who quickly got up and started hitting her husband unable to stop crying.

“You killed him! You killed my baby! I hate you, you killed my baby!” Jay screamed losing all strength when Damon turned her around so her back was to his chest then held her down until she stopped struggling wanting to die along with her son.

God and herself were the only ones who knew what Anne was going through too when she dared look at her finding Robin comforting her, her sad eyes focused on them.

“W- Why?” She asked breaking Damon’s heart, “What did my- my Harry, my baby, ever do wrong other than love your son. Why?” She broke down never looking away.

Damon didn’t have an answer, he couldn’t answer her much less look her in the eyes. He had killed his own son and hers and he would never forgive himself.

 

_**TBC** _

**Author's Note:**

> Thoughts? :)


End file.
